


The devil going down on Heaven's town.

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deckerstar - Freeform, Digital Art, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, horn grabbing, love handlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: AKA: Chloe's "ortodox" way to use Lucifer's love handlers.





	The devil going down on Heaven's town.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help but doing a "what if~", with Chloe dominating Lucifer and he enjoying it ;3c And yeah, don't ask me about the halo lol


End file.
